historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Doberman
"They say heaven is place where good people go in afterlife. All people good, people only bad when have hard time. Need get to heaven faster, yes?" Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Reymond Pekov *'Dispatch Designation:' Doberman *'Recruit #:' 2 (Second Generation) (#42 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6' 7" *'Weight:' 270 lbs *'Blood type:' O- *'Hair color:' Bald (Auburn) *'Eye color:' Light Blue *'Class:' Demolisher *'Weapon Preference:' Explosives of various forms (Rockets, Bombs, Missiles, etc..) Remote-controlled weaponry and armed vehicles. *'Disciplines Learned:' Engineering. ( Chemical, Thermal, Mechanical, Nuclear, Acoustic, Control, Electronic, Optical and Energy) *'Born:' Pripyat, Ukraine *'Spoken Language:' Ukrainian, English (rough) *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back of neck *'Zodiac Sign:' Pisces *'Closest Relatives:' Oleksandr (Father/Deceased) Mykhaila (Mother) Dolph (Uncle/Deceased) Borys (Cousin) Background Detail Reymond was born son of a KGB agent (Oleksandr) and a Nuclear Physicist (Mykhalia). Mykhalia had done the better portion of raising Reymond, which had a large impact on his development during his youngest years. Due to his constant attempts to try understanding what exactly his mother was talking to friends and associates about regarding her job, he led himself into trying to have a far deeper understanding of applied sciences than any child would have normally had. His intelligence was far above average at the age of 8 and by the age of 10, he had managed to make the mistake of designing a toy RC car with a radio-listening device and weaponized it with a pressurized Carbon Dioxide canister to destroy the construct in the event that he needed to keep the design out of unwanted hands. Oleksandr had knowledge of his son's intelligence, but not of any of his creations. Oleksandr had finally found out after Reymond started telling his father about the "Black Sands Project" which Reymond should have had no possible way of knowing as it was a tightly-kept KGB secret at the time. While Oleksandr didn't approve of the fact that his son had effectively spied on him, Reymond managed to alert his father about a pair of double-agents in their ranks because of his findings as he had managed to get a recording of those agents in question. With this known, Oleksandr reported immediately back to his superiors and had the two double agents arrested. Oleksandr's findings had caused a shakeup large enough to make three other officers to suddenly go missing. A few weeks after the events, Oleksandr turned up dead and Mykhaila went missing, leaving Reymond to be looked after by his uncle. Just a few days after Dolph began taking care of Reymond, the ex-KGB double-agents (who had lost service to both sides and turned to crime for income) turned up at Dolph's market, vandalizing his store after learning of Reymond's gadgetry genius being responsible for ruining their lives. Their intention wasn't to harm Reymond or Dolph but rather scare Dolph enough to ensure he wouldn't interfere with Reymond's work when they would need to call on it. Recruitment It wasn't long before they had begun forcing Reymond to construct high-powered and concealable weapons for them while they used said weapons to take control of several mob establishments around Ukraine. By the time Reymond started being made to weaponize vehicles and fabricate elaborate explosive weapons, the Hellhounds had managed to catch wind of the rapid rise to power that the mobsters had earned in such a short time. Just as they got this news, a territory dispute suddenly broke out as the mobsters crossed paths with an ex-Hellhound in an attempt to take over one of her establishments. Two of the three mobsters were killed in retaliation and Vizsla herself shot Dolph dead, mistaking him for one of the mobsters while Dolph tried to rescue Reymond from one of the weapon storehouses. By time K-9 had arrived to get a handle on the situation, Vizsla and her enforcers had already destroyed all opposition with only Reymond left alive and unharmed. After cleaning up Vizsla's mess, K-9 intervened on Reymond's being sent off again as he had heard exactly what the boy was capable of engineering before the mob war had erupted as well as all that he had created up until that point. At that time, K-9 was already dealing with matters pertaining to the forming of a new Hellhounds group and as such, he found that Reymond was more than viable a candidate. Appearances * ???? * ????